The human body produces and secretes various bodily fluids, including, but not limited to saliva, sweat, nasal fluid, vaginal fluid, etc. Changes in the amount of a bodily fluid being produced and/or changes in the composition of the bodily fluid being produced can be indicators of a subject's overall health. For example, a shortage or overage in production of some types of bodily fluids can be indicative of disease or a health concern, such as the existence of a tumor, an autoimmune disease, or diabetes, just to name a few.
Currently, tests that indicate the amount and/or composition of bodily fluid being produced are determined using measures of fluid (e.g., saliva is removed from the mouth and then measured). Existing tests are also performed over a period of several minutes, typically five minutes or longer. The prolonged length of these tests can be uncomfortable to the subject.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved bodily fluid indicator devices and methods, which can effectively indicate whether the amount of bodily fluid being produced is within a measurable range.